Una simple poción
by karina349
Summary: Se frotó los ojos cansado mientras sentía como una sensación de vacío se extendía en su interior. Sabía que aquel momento llegaría. Lo vio venir desde la primera vez que le dio la poción. En un arrebato de desesperación. Sí. Porque hasta alguien tan frío y calculador como él podía perder el control. Dramione ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter :(**

**A/N: Disfrútenlo! :D**

* * *

**UNA SIMPLE POCION**

Observaba la seda negra de su camisa mezclándose entre las sabanas, el contraste con su piel perfectamente bronceada era exquisito al igual que sus largas y torneadas piernas entrelazadas con las suyas. Su cuerpo se removía poco a poco a su lado y se apretaba más por el frio que rondaba la habitación.

Estirando el brazo, tomó su varita de la elegante mesa de noche cerca de su cama. Sin mencionar conjuro alguno la agitó y el cuerpo a su lado agradeció la calidez casi de inmediato. Sus ojos grises recorrieron su piel expuesta una vez más, llegando poco a poco a su rostro que descansaba apacible junto a él. Las ondas de su cabello castaño mezclándose entre las fundas de su almohada, con una mano libero su rostro de algunos mechones dejando al descubierto su cuello.

Su camisa le quedaba tan grande que casi se podía ver el inicio de su escote, en los cuales se había perdido la noche anterior, y besó su pecho casi desnudo. Cuando regresó la vista a su rostro se encontró con sus ojos. No dijo nada. Simplemente la observó, su belleza era inigualable, lo sabía muy bien. Siempre había sido así.

-Tenemos que bajar a desayunar Hermione- le dijo soltando su cintura y sentándose escaneando la habitación.  
-Seguro que quieres hacer eso?- le sonrió dibujando en su espalda, recorriendo con sus dedos las marcas que le había dejado su agitado encuentro de la noche anterior. No tardó en sentarse a su lado y se apoyó contra él, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello.

-Tenemos todo el día para continuar Hermione, pero necesitas recobrar mucha energía para eso- río ante el mohín que en su rostro. Pero ella no se hizo de esperar y se aferró a su cuello, acercándolo para besar sus labios con fiereza y entrelazando sus lenguas gimiendo de placer. Él estaba a punto de ceder pero ella se detuvo casi tan rápido como inició.

Empujó las sabanas desenredándose de ellas, -Enseguida bajo amor- susurró en su oído y se puso de pie. Camino semidesnuda por la habitación hasta el baño, recogiendo su cabello en un desordenado moño, haciéndolo con lentitud. Sabía lo que hacía, la camisa que traía puesta subió muchos centímetros por encima de sus muslos, exponiendo una pequeña parte de su bien formado trasero.

Era peligrosamente tentadora.

El salió de la habitación solo con los pantalones de su pijama, si no lo hacía estaba seguro que no resistiría tocarla, recorrer su cuerpo y hacerle el amor una y otra vez con aquella ferocidad que tanto le gustaba.

Se sentó en la amplia silla de cuero negra de su escritorio. La biblioteca sin duda era el lugar preferido de ambos, claro que disfrutaban de la lectura pero sus apasionados encuentros entre las estanterías eran por extremo más placenteros. Miro de reojo el calendario en la esquina izquierda y con un movimiento de su varita se revelaron algunas fechas brillantes. Recorrió con la vista los meses y meses que habían pasado tras el primer suministro de la poción. Ya se acercaba. Muy pronto.

Lo que había hecho durante tanto tiempo tenía un alto riesgo y no podía arriesgarse a dañar la salud de Hermione. Se frotó los ojos cansado mientras sentía como una sensación de vacío se extendía en su interior. Sabía que aquel momento llegaría. Lo vio venir desde la primera vez que le dio la poción. En un arrebato de desesperación. Sí. Porque hasta alguien tan frío y calculador como él podía perder el control.

No resistió la idea de que ella desaparecería de su vida aquel último día en Hogwarts. Y mucho menos después de la proposición que el idiota de Weasley le había hecho. Se había enterado por casualidad mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo. La desesperación lo dominó. No pudo controlar el deseo de asesinarlo por querer alejarlo de ella. No podía. No lo permitiría.

Se hundió en su asiento una vez más recordándolo todo. No había marcha atrás, continuaría con lo que había hecho. Lo haría hasta que ella le diera lo que tanto esperaba, aunque eso significara perderla para siempre. Eso era lo que había decidido desde que inició, pero lo peor de todo era que aquel momento había llegado, exactamente hace dos meses. La furia lo embargó de nuevo y la desolación lo golpeó de forma cruel. Apretó sus manos y tiró todo fuera de su escritorio, de nuevo se hacía presente aquella desesperación que tanto aborrecía.

Pero no se atrevía a sentir lástima por sí mismo. Después de todo él sabía muy bien en lo que se había metido. Lo que había hecho no tenía vuelta atrás. Desde el momento en que en unos cálidos ojos color caramelo se posaron en él, y de inmediato se despertaron no solo la pasión sino también el amor. Al reconocer aquellos sentimientos en ella, valió la pena ignorar la pequeña grieta que había aparecido en su alma.

Su plan debía llevarse a cabo. Había aceptado que debía dejarla ir, pero no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo del todo. No permitiría que se fuera y desapareciera de su vida por completo. No al menos hasta que tuviera un hijo suyo. Necesitaba poseer una parte de ella. Y solo lo conseguiría teniendo un hijo. En ese momento no le importaba si era un niño o una niña. Solo quería reconocer en aquel pequeño su mirada, que le hiciera recordar por siempre la belleza, valentía, tenacidad e inteligencia de Hermione Granger. Rememorar sus encuentros, sus caricias. Todo.

No le quedaba mucho tiempo. Estaba a punto de suceder. Un par de horas como máximo. Caminó pesadamente saliendo del estudio. Aquel día sería estupendo y de eso se encargaría él. Entró a una amplia habitación decorada con los más elegantes y caros muebles que se podía poseer. Justo en el medio de todo, una cuna de color blanco con doseles a su alrededor lo llamaba a acercarse. Se acercó pausadamente e inclinó su cuerpo para tomar a la pequeña criatura que se encontraba dulcemente dormida.

Caminó hacia la ventana, por donde se encontraba un enfundado sillón individual y se sentó en el con delicadeza. Se mecía con cuidado de adelante hacia atrás, admirando a la pequeña que tenía entre sus brazos. Sonrió ampliamente al acariciar sus delicados cabellos rubios. Pasó sus dedos suavemente por sus pequeños labios y acarició su sonrosada mejilla. Infló el pecho lleno de orgullo. Era la niña más hermosa que podía existir en el mundo. Todas las mujeres añorarían su belleza y los hombres se pelearían por tenerla. Aunque era claro que él no lo permitiría.

Y como si la pequeña hubiese sentido el cumplido, abrió sus ojos y los posó en él. Y Draco Malfoy se quedó sin aliento nuevamente, como solía pasar cada vez que lo miraba. Sus grandes ojos color caramelo le sonreían reconociéndolo. Con su manito atrapó su dedo pulgar y lo acercó a su pequeño cuerpo. Abrazándolo. –Siempre estaré aquí para ti Rose- ella le dedicó una tierna sonrisa como si le hubiese entendido y volvió a cerrar sus ojos cayendo en un sueño profundo.

Siguió en aquella misma posición sin moverse, su mente trabajaba sin parar desde que Rose se había quedado dormida de nuevo. Pensó en Hermione, como siempre hacía cuando veía sus ojos claramente heredados por ella. Su corazón empezó a golpear su pecho agitado, el tiempo seguía transcurriendo y eso era inevitable.

No le daría ninguna explicación. Una vez que los efectos de la poción hayan dejado de funcionar ella sólo tendría dos opciones. La primera, seguir en su vida teniendo muy presente lo que él le había hecho durante tanto tiempo, recordando de dónde y cómo había provenido aquella pequeña niña que todavía tenía entre sus brazos. No lo vería a él, eso era definitivo, pues sabía muy bien que él no podría resistir tenerla entre sus brazos si la veía. Pero solo permaneciendo en aquella casa se le permitiría ver a su hija. Después de todo, también debía asegurar su silencio.

La segunda opción sin duda sería muy tentadora para ella, lo sabía. Pues no lo volvería a ver nunca más, la mantendría lo más alejada de él como fuera posible, en otro continente si era necesario. Pero también le quitaría el derecho de ver a su hija, de siquiera conocerla. Porque sí… lo que pensaba iba mucho más allá de tan solo alejarla, se aseguraría de borrar absolutamente todos sus recuerdos desde el momento en que su desesperación lo llevó a cometer aquella locura. Si prefería olvidar, lo haría en serio. No solo olvidaría las egoístas decisiones de Draco Malfoy, sino también la existencia de su hija con un simple Obliviate.

La decisión era única de la castaña, y tendría exactamente hasta la media noche para responder. Con cuidado regresó a la hermosa niña en su cuna y depositó un beso en la frente de su hija. Decidió regresar a su habitación y pudo sentir el perfume que embriagaba sus sentidos, recorrió con la vista el cuarto pero no la encontró en el. Seguro ya lo estaba esperando en el gran comedor. Tomó de una silla su polo blanco y se lo puso para darle el encuentro a su... prefirió no darle ningún nombre. Todo acabaría pronto.

En el comedor principal se encontraba Hermione con la cabeza refundida en un libro mientras lo esperaba. Se acercó por detrás y hundió su rostro en su cabello inhalando su aroma. La castaña dio un brinco para luego sonreírle con dulzura. Le encantaba como lo miraba, pero de nuevo ahí estaba, sucedió tan rápido y fue tan corto que parecía que no hubiera pasado. Pero él se dio cuenta.

El efecto de la poción se hacía cada vez más y más debil. Suspiró cansado y acarició su mejilla antes de sentarse y empezar a comer. Ella le sonrió de nuevo e hizo lo mismo.

-Hay unas cosas que necesito comprar Draco- dijo con tranquilidad antes de dar un sorbo al jugo de calabaza que le habían servido.

-Algo en especial?- preguntó sin levantar la mirada de su plato.

-Solo un par de cosas para Rose- sus ojos le brillaron y su sonrisa se ensanchó –Está creciendo tan rápido que quiero comprar otros conjuntos, además necesitará uno especial pues tu cumpleaños será pronto y quiero que te sorprenda- lo observó maravillada –Es una niña muy hermosa-

-Sin duda lo es. Es una Malfoy- Draco se inclinó sobre la mesa y besó suavemente sus labios –Pero también se lo debemos a su bella madre-

-Oh Draco- se sonrojó ante su intensa mirada.

-Pero me temo que no podremos ir de compras hoy- dijo el rubio acomodándose en la silla de nuevo –Sabes que tendríamos que ir a Francia para hacerlo-

-Pero podemos ir a Hogmeade sabes que- se calló de inmediato al ver sus ojos grises tornarse fríos. Desde hace mucho que él no le permitía pasear por las calles de Londres mágico ni muggle. Ella lo había aceptado pues en su interior solo quería complacer al rubio. Sentía una fuerte necesidad de estar con él, amarlo, poseerlo, ser solo suya. En su cabeza no cabía ningún pensamiento que no fuera el de la serpiente.

-Lo siento- dijo él casi en un murmullo apagado. No quería enojarse con ella, no debía. No siendo ese el ultimo día que la tendría. Se arrodilló a su lado y giró su rostro triste hacia él. -Podemos hacerlo mañana?- le ofreció sabiendo que no cumpliría aquella promesa.

Hermione asintió y se dejó caer frente a él rodeando su cuello y entrelazando sus dedos en su cabello rubio. –Como tú desees- le dijo apoyándose contra su pecho. Y a pesar de sus palabras, a él no le gusto. Extrañaba a la joven gryffindor que le gustaba rebatir todo lo que hacía y decía. La fiereza con la que debatía y la intensidad de sus discusiones. Su melena alborotada por la frustración que la llevaban a desordenarlo más, el rojo de sus mejillas por la ira que crecía en ella, sus labios fruncidos intentando no maldecir su existencia, sus cejas y frente arrugada en un ceño profundo que denotaba que su enojo iba más allá de lo tolerable.

Pero había renunciado a todo aquello el minuto en que le dio la poción. Porque si bien aquella poción la mantenía a su lado, no solo para saciar su desbordante deseo de poseerla, sino también para que ella lo mirara con el amor y pasión que tanto anhelaba. Qué él se negaba rotundamente a compartir con nadie. Solo por ello estaba bien resignarse a tal vez nunca verla furiosa y chispeante de rabia y desprecio que iba más allá que solo colarse en su mirada.

No pudo resistir más y la cargó sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. La llevó de regreso a su dormitorio y la puso de pie retrocediendo un paso para grabarla en su memoria. Se acercó una vez más a ella y apoyó su frente contra la suya amarrando su cintura con sus brazos. –Necesito que me digas que quieres estar solo conmigo Granger- su respiración se tornaba más difícil y agitada –Necesito que me digas que me deseas- hundió su rostro en su cuello succionando para dejarla marcada. Regresó la vista a su rostro y en sus ojos color caramelo ardía una llama que sabía se extinguiría pronto –Necesito que me digas que me amas-

A pesar de la elección de sus palabras, sabía que era una petición. Le estaba rogando a Hermione Granger. Si debía separarse de ella, quería recordar aquellas palabras saliendo de sus perfectos labios.

-Te deseo Draco Malfoy- fijo su vista decidida en él –Solo a ti. Y eso nunca cambiará. Te amo.- Él sabía muy bien que aquellas palabras no eran reales, sabía que ella nunca sentiría eso por él. De forma real al menos. Sentía un ardor en los ojos. Pero no dejaría caer ninguna lágrima por ella. No ahora.

Fundió sus labios rosados con los suyos, la hizo retroceder con pasos torpes hacia la cama que compartían desde que salieron de Hogwarts, el día que Hermione Granger se había desvanecido. Él buscaba su lengua de forma inquietante dentro de su boca, pero eso no importaba. Recorrió sus muslos saboreándolos, subiendo cada vez más el vestido que se había puesto. Necesitaba sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, su piel ardiente quemándolo.

-Hazlo- susurró ella entre jadeos. Y eso le bastó para arrancarle el vestido y aferrarse a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y así era. Hermione sintió la presión de la virilidad del rubio contra su cadera y gimió mientras buscaba sus labios.

Un llanto se oyó al final del pasillo y Draco se separó de Hermione de inmediato. –Es Rose- susurró en su oído. Hermione asintió torpemente aún sin recobrar el aliento. –Yo voy- le indicó al rubio buscando su bata para ponérsela rápidamente y atender a su hija.

-No yo voy- indicó el poniéndose el polo que había lanzado antes entre placenteros jadeos. Salió corriendo al otro extremo del corredor y entró a la habitación de su adorada hija. Que ahora se encontraba siendo arrullada mágicamente por una elfina. Al ver entrar al slytherin, asintió con la cabeza y desapareció con un pop.

-Rose- la llamó sacándola de la cuna –Qué inoportuna puedes ser- sonrió al verla reír.

-Y vaya que lo es- oyó desde la puerta. La castaña se acercó lentamente y tomó a la pequeña de sus brazos. –Así que no quieres compartir a tu papi no?- le preguntó y la pequeña rio inocentemente de nuevo.

-Es hermosa- dijo sentándose en la misma silla que Draco había tomado más temprano.

-Como tú Hermione- se acercó y pasó un brazo por sus hombros contemplando a la pequeña. Hermione alzó el rostro y besó sus labios. Draco le correspondió de forma tierna pero cuando se alejó y vio sus ojos. Supo que todo había terminado.

* * *

Cada vez que recorría la casa él se alejaba lo más que podía. No sólo salía de la Mansión Malfoy, sino que salía de país negándose a estar cerca de ella. Y como podía estarlo? Después de lo que le había hecho? Había perdido lo que parecía ser una vida. No veía a sus amigos, ni tampoco se le permitía escribirles. Aquello la estaba enloqueciendo, pero no podía hacer nada. No sin alejarse para siempre de su pequeña Rose. Y eso jamás lo haría.

Se encontraba sentada sobre una manta en los amplios jardines de la mansión. Observaba embelesada a la pequeña de cabello rubio plata correr de un lado a otro mientras cinco elfos corrían tras ella para evitar que se hiciera daño. Acababa de cumplir dos años y estaba llena de energía. Sonrió complacida por su vitalidad.

Era una niña muy inteligente y dulce. Y con cada día que pasaba demostraba vigorosamente el parecido a su padre, unas veces frunciendo sus pequeñas y finas cejas cuando no le prestaban suficiente atención. Y también esa sonrisa de lado que le pertenecía únicamente a los Malfoy. Le recordaba mucho de él. Y vaya que quería que siguiera haciéndolo. Pues no veía a Draco Malfoy desde hace mucho tiempo.

Lo hizo un par de veces sí. Pero no de lo suficientemente cerca como para admirar sus bellos ojos grises y perderse en ellos. Suspiró cansada y abatida. Quería decirle la verdad. Deseaba decirle la verdad pero todo era demasiado complicado. Y mucho más si él se negaba a verla.

Como podía explicarle que los efectos de la poción habían dejado de funcionar hace mucho? Que ella había podido rechazarlos? Tal vez no desde el principio... Pero a fin de cuentas lo había logrado. La Amortentia es poderosa, pero se había evaporado tras desarrollar sentimientos verdaderos y había dejado de ser una simple poción de amor.

Existía amor en sus besos, no desde el inicio eso era seguro, pero ahora lo reconocía muy bien. El amor era real. Pero no se lo diría. No lo buscaría.

Cuando él estuviera listo de darle una verdadera oportunidad al amor que sentía por ella. Sin acudir a una ridícula poción. Gustosa lo haría. Regresaría. Una y otra vez hasta que saliera de aquella habitación llena de recuerdos que solo les pertenecía a ambos. Regreso la vista a su pequeña hija que se colgaba de su brazo hasta caer en su regazo.

Tenía toda la vida por delante. Ella se encontraría en aquel lugar y no se movería. Esperaría a que él dejara de observarla a distancia desde la aquella habitación y por fin se atreviera a buscarla. Sabía bien que podía tardar mucho, pero no importaba.

Después de todo Draco no sabía nada.

La poción había dejado de funcionar hace mucho.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hola! Este One-Shot es muy diferente a lo que suelo escribir. Yo que siempre tiendo a ir al humor. Pero desperté de la nada con esta idea, así que me decidí a darle una oportunidad y escribirla.**

**Si bien este One-Shot no ha sido muy largo, creo que logré mostrarles las escenas que realmente quería. Estaré agredecida con sus comentarios y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Karina349**


End file.
